bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Rotronian
Rotronians were a race of Near-Humans who evolved into a clan-based militaristic society. Biology and Appearance Rotronians were biologically the same as other Humans, however their hair color tended towards dark brown or black and their eye color was typically blue or brown. History Origins It was believed that the Rotronians were the descendants of one of the first pre-hyperdrive Corellian colony ships that disappeared sometime during the Pre-Republic Era. The sleeper ship's navigational system malfunctioned and took the vessel off course which caused it to past too close to a planetary gravity well. When the vessel crashed most of its systems were destroyed, but all of the colonists survived although many were injured. With few droids and industrial equipment surviving the crash, the colonists struggled to regain their former tech level. In their quest to survive on their new home, the colonists began to quarrel amongst themselves and ultimately started dividing in to clans that battled each other for power and resources. The Great Clan Wars Over a dozen clans were formed and they all battled each other. Alliances would be built and would then crumble. The Great Clan Wars, as it would become known, lasted over 700 standard years. Within the first decade of the war, the clans found themselves at a near stone-level technology due to lack of resources and fighting. By the time the wars ended, the clans had re-established a feudal-level technology. The clans would live together in an uneasy peace although the occasional war between each other would breakout. Drak Conflict As the millennia past and they started re-developing space technology, the Rotronians found a common ground to finally end the fighting amongst the clans, the Draks. The Drak-Rotronian conflicts would carry on for a millennia until the arrival of the New Order, whose Imperial navy forced the two races into an uneasy peace. Galactic Involvement Even after the galaxy discovered the Rotronians around 2900 BBY, they had nothing to do with the Galactic Republic other than some trading relations. By the time of the Clone Wars, Rotex had never officially joined the Republic and remained neutral throughout the war. Rebellion Era Around 1 ABY, Imperial forces including the 143rd Legion raided and assaulted the Nyystrom Institute. Elements of RoSec retaliated against the Imperials forces because they could not understand why or tolerate a massive attack on a scientific intitute. The skirmish quickly erupted into a full scale battle that lasted under a standard day. With the aid of the [[ISD Huntress|ISD Huntress]], the Imperials brutally conquered the Rotronians including the destruction of a Valor-class Cruiser which crashed into the ancient city of Val-d'Or. Martial law was in effect over the entire planet. Captain Flynn and the ISD Watchguard were permanently assigned to the Rotex system to enforce Imperial trade and travel restrictions. To the chagrin of Moff Newsted, the High Inquisitor in charge of the battle promoted Captain Tomas Dosson to Military Governor of Rotex. Senator General Rossini was forced to step down from his office. He and his family were kept under house arrest. The Rotronian Security Forces were disbanded, including the training conducted at the school level, and the various members were imprisoned on Rura Penthe, fled the system hoping to join the Rebellion or quietly lived their lives among the conquered. Society Military Due to the early clan wars and then the Drak conflict, the Rotronians were a militaristic society with young Rotronians receiving military training as part of their schooling. Many would continue to serve in the Rotronian Security Force, known as RSF or RoSec. Rotronian Viper pilots can be distinguished by the dark brown trotton-hide jackets they wore. There was no distinction between army and navy or even local law enforcement, a member of RoSec had a role to fill during their one-year tour and could stay in that role or put in for a new one on their next tour of duty. Minimum age to join RoSec was 16, but as long as the individual could pass the physical tests there was no maximum age. Government Before the Clan Unification, each of the clans had their own ruling body. Some had individual leaders while others had a council of leaders. When the clans came together, they deliberated and created the Council of Nine. The Council was made up of four military senators and four civilian senators plus a Senator General. Historically the Senator General had been from the military but he or she could be civilian or military. The Senator General presided over the Council, used his or her vote to break deadlock decisions and was the “face and voice” of Rotex. Clans While the clans had been unified for millennia, Rotronians still felt a strong pride and bloodtie to their clan. The major clans that still existed on modern Rotex included: Domarco Sigil.jpg|'Domarco Clan' Donato Sigil.jpg|'Donato Clan' Galvani Sigil.jpg|'Galvani Clan' Malraux Sigil.jpg|'Malraux Clan' Markard Sigil.jpg|'Markard Clan' Ravel Sigil.jpg|'Ravel Clan' Rossini Sigil.jpg|'Rossini Clan' Zolo Sigil.jpg|'Zolo Clan' Culture and Personality Rotronians were a very loyal people, especially to their families and their clans. They believed actions spoke louder than words. As a whole, Rotronians tended to be stubborn and isolationists. Rotronians could be found filling many niches in the galaxy, but most would be spacers or in a military/combat role. Language The main tie to their Corellian heritage would be the Rotronian language which was still very similar to Old Corellian. All Rotronians were taught to speak Galactic Basic but only used it when dealing with off-worlders RPG D6 Stats Technology Level: Space Government: Military/Civilian Council Home Planet or System: Rotex Attribute Dice: 12D DEX 2D/4D+1 KNO 2D/3D+2 MEC 2D/4D PER 2D/3D+2 STR 2D/4D TEC 2D/4D+1 Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: At the time of character creation only, the character receives 2D for the first 1D of beginning skill dice allocated to any starship and starship repair skills. If the character wishes to have more than 2D in those skill, then the skill costs are normal from there on. Skill Bonus: Pick two Dexterity and/or Strength combat related skills. They can advance those skills at half cost until they reach 8D. Story Factors: Military Training: Nearly all Rotronians have basic military training. Rotronian-Drak Conflict: Though the millennia long Rotronian-Drak conflict has been resolved recently through Imperial intervention, there still exists a high degree of animosity between the two species. Move: 10/12 Size: 1.7-2 meters tall Lifespan: 100 standard years Category:Species Category:Species of the Manchi Sector Category:Near-Human Species